NobodyRight?
by Darkmirage654
Summary: This is an Akuroku for those who do not like do not read...Contains LEMONS!and maybe some lime...mentions Zemyx. just a oneshot I prided myself with.


Axel….

His hands they were hot to the touch. His breath nipped against my skin. I could feel his hands brush my sides. This is perfect except….

I wasn't supposed to feel it.

I was a nobody right? Then how come he can get this reaction out of me. His lips met mine in a heated kiss. I could swear it would be the death of me. His lips left mine, I whimpered in response of his warmth leaving me, but I gasped when they found a new place to enjoy. He sucked on my neck hard; I knew there was going to be a hickey there in the morning. Those lanky hands played with the hem of my shirt. I turned my head to the side biting my lip, tying not too moan. His hand landing on my cheek, move my head to face him. His thumb brushed across my lip, releasing my lips from my teeth.

"Don't do that. I can't hear you if you bite your lips." Axel said, smirking like the devil himself. I really wish he wouldn't smirk at all; I just get these burning sensations in my stomach. I let a sigh escape; apparently he took it as a sign to continue. To say I was surprised as his teeth nipped my neck. My eyes widen as my head flew back onto the pillow. Wait, when did we get on a bed? My thought where abruptly ruined when Axel's hand found its way up my shirt and currently playing with my nipple. His mouth left my neck and lifted my shirt from my, now sweaty and flushed, body. His hand left my nipple and was now trailing down my side. I gripped the back of his shirt as his mouth licked my nipples. I couldn't help to moan. I felt his smirk against my skin. Damn cocky bastard. His lips left the nipple and trailed a line down to my pants. He breathed against the thin fabric of my sleep wear. If my erection wasn't up and happy, it was now. His long fingers dripped into the waist band of my sweats. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him upward towards my face. He looked at me with confused green eyes, probably thinking he went too far. Now it was my time to smirk.

"Why do I have my shirt off and you don't?" I said in my own mischievous way. That damnable smirk came back full force, probably because he now knew he did nothing wrong. He lifted his own shirt away from his body so I can see the affects of his workouts he's always bragging about and trust me I was not disappointed. Sure he had a thin frame but it was also muscular, well more then me away. Yet again he was his weird way of making my thought stop as his hand found something new to play with. He slow rubbed my erection through my pants, as if to torture me. Sadistic asshole, honestly I think he can read my mind or something by the way he smirked at me… or maybe it was my now throbbing erection. Ah there he goes again with the mind stopping. I hissed as cold air hit my erection, my pants falling to the floor. Wait when did my pants get off? During my mind rant I reckon. Great now I sound like a redneck. Not that there anything wrong with redneck, it was just an example. I think Demyx has been rubbing off on me. I felt his knee press gently against my thighs. My hand moved to get rid of the last article of clothing left between us. I gulped, as I saw the so-call prize underneath. My breath caught in my throat. Did he have to be so big?

"Will if fit?" I whispered in a voice I thought I he couldn't hear. Apparently I was wrong as a soft chuckle filled the room, and I hear his deep voice that radiated in my ears.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He spread my legs and slightly lifted me up. He press three fingers to my lips and said probably the most erotic thing.

"Suck"

I hesitantly lick the tips of those long fingers before putting them whole in my mouth. I sort of prided myself when I heard a groan out of him I guess patients wasn't his strong suit. I released them from my mouth as he trailed the thin layer on saliva down to my pucker entrance. He looked up at me, in his eyes I could tell what he wanted to ask. 'Are you sure?' I smiled and nodded. I swear his face lit up, or maybe it was the dim lighting in the room? Again he did his magic trick by stopping my thoughts. It…didn't feel painful, just uncomfortable. He slowly stretched me; again the sadistic bastard was torturing me, but the light butterfly kisses he gave my chest made me think otherwise. He pulled out his fingers with a pop, and positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me with those eyes. I nodded, as his lips rested against my mouth tracing his tongue on my bottom lip. Then it came. Pain, it hurt so much. I was expecting pain but if this was all it was I didn't see the big deal about sex. Thankfully Axel's mouth muffled my slight scream. His lips left mine and settled for resting his forehead on my neck. I could hear him say, 'Roxas so tight.'

"Axel…" this got his attention, "please…move." I whispered. Was that smirk glue to his face? He pulled back and thrusted back in. I arched my back as a silent moan left my lips. He began a slow pace, which was speeding up. Then he hit something.

"Nghh do that again." I more moaned out then said. And he compiled and I felt the intense heat, the friction was driving me crazy, and that spot that made me see stars. His head rested on my shoulder as he panted and groan out my name. I didn't care about feeling proud, all I could feel was him. I feel something coil in my stomach, Wounding tighter and tighter. I was moaning loudly. I really hope nobody wakes up. Then in a flash of white hot fire, my back arch, my eyes closed, and I moaned the name of the person who could stir up all these feeling that I thought I didn't have.

"AXEL!"

He moaned out my name almost in perfect unison. My body racked with the aftershock. I felt Axel's body rest near mine. I felt exhausted, I'm pretty sure Axel did too. His arm found their way around my waist. I really wanted to say those three words that plagued my mind, but yet again the fucking mind reader had to beat me to it.

"I love you Roxie" he said into my ear. I smile, who the fuck care about the Nobody rule…we always broke rules anyway. I lightly went off to sleep but not before saying,

"I love you too Axel." I said. I could feel a full-fledged smile on his face. I sighed and slept with his arms around me.

~Darkmirage~Akuroku~Darkmirage~Akuroku~

I stirred awake, feeling his arms have moved from my waist to my neck and shoulders. I smiled and snuggled into the warm sheets. My body was sticky from last night's "activates". I felt him move beside me.

"Morning Roxie." He mumbled, moving his arms to my waist yet again. Everything came running back to me.

Me…

Axel…

Had sex…

WOot!!

I had my inner mind dance cut short by a tongue licking the shell of my ear. Oh yeah I was becoming way to much like Demyx. Speaking of Demyx… I have to rub his face in this….well not THIS, but the fact that both Axel and I lost our virginity before he could lose it to Zexion. I felt so accomplished! I made love with Axel, get to rub Demyx's face in it, and did I mention make love with Axel. Wow, now I want some Sea Salt Ice-cream.

"No, you're not getting Ice-cream." I heard against my neck. Weird it's almost as if he read my min-

"I did read your mind" he said as he made a new hickey.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"


End file.
